


tempest

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Seraph!Sorey, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: storms are the times they feel the closest





	tempest

**Author's Note:**

> im gay take my headcanons

Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop.

The raindrops hit the window, rolling down in soft streams. The sounds fill the bedroom, almost silent otherwise.

The only other sounds are voices, hushed, barely above a whisper. Sheets rustle, followed by a dreamy exhale. Mikleo’s eyes flutter closed, head lolling sideways and hair splaying all around in waves like the clouds themselves. Tiny puffs leave his lips in tandem with his heaving chest, pale porcelain skin covered by a sheen of sweat.

His body is like the element it commands, pliant and fluid underneath Sorey’s fingertips as they sink into the soft thighs, pulling one up to press a fleeting kiss to it.

Mikleo’s eyes flutter back open and an even gentler shade of violet than usually, looking up at him. A droopy smile spreads on the Water Seraph’s lips.

Sorey returns it immediately, leaning forward to merge them. Their bodies slot together perfectly, flushed skin against flushed skin. Mikleo can feel Sorey’s heartbeat against his own.

Their lips slide against each other languidly, tongues peeking out to lap at plump lips. Their smiles never leave.

Sorey leaves a line of gentle pecks down Mikleo’s chin, neck, down to his collarbone, nuzzling against the protruding bone. Mikleo lets him do as he pleases, barely shivering as the blonde ponytail tickles his skin.

The sound of rain is interrupted by thunder, light momentarily illuminating the whole room through the window, gone just as quickly.

Sorey shivers above, around, inside Mikleo, eyes closing on their own accord. Electricity snakes through them both, liquid, lazy and gold-like. It warms their nerves, makes their toes curl. Sorey’s body goes lax, weight leaning on Mikleo, bracketed by the slighter’s legs.

Mikleo moves his numb hand to Sorey’s face, cradling his cheek and running over the dark skin with a thumb. It takes no effort at all to angle it up so they can kiss again, the electricity still humming at the tips of their tongues. It’s almost tangible, even long after it fades into the sweetness of ice cream leftover in the nooks like a sworn oath, like a promise never to be broken.

Echoes settle back down into a peaceful pour, surrounding them almost like a blanket. The mattress is sinking underneath Mikleo, their combined weight dipping it. It almost feels like it’s swallowing him, just as much as Sorey is, and he lets them both, too content to do anything more than run his tongue over Sorey’s, press the heel of his foot to the small of his back.

And Sorey understands, of course he does, he always does. Mikleo sinks farther into the mattress and the blanket of feeling, letting Sorey have his way with him, all warm edges and hazed emotions.

The next lightning strikes them by surprise, both of them trembling and basking in the tiny shocks following the initial one, spines equally tense and mouths open in wordless mutters and promises.

Sorey slumps on top of him, weightless. They’re both floating, one heartbeat split into the ribcages. Mikleo’s arms find themselves wound around Sorey’s form, holding him close despite him not making any move to move.

The rain outside slows to a drizzle, which gradually dissipates as well, and they’re left cloaked in the calm of the night, invading their consciousness and tempting them to rest along with the sky.

They accept graciously, as with everything the other offers.


End file.
